Apologize
by koniko ninov
Summary: Ichigo menangis karena dibentak oleh senior yang lebih muda darinya.


_Aikatsu! © Bandai_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning! AU!karate, OOC, penulisan EYD, typo dan lain sebagainya._

* * *

Telapak tangannya tak henti mengipas ke arah wajah yang penuh dengan peluh. Bola mata secerah _ruby_ itu belum mengalihkan atensinya dari tengah lapangan yang berada jauh di bawahnya. Dua orang berpakaian putih yang berada di area pertandingan lah yang menjadi atensi seorang Hoshimiya Ichigo—gadis bermata _ruby_ itu. Sesekali matanya mengawasi teman _sedojonya_ yang berseliweran ke mana-mana, fakta tersebut membuat Ichigo merutuki mereka dalam hati.

"Kak Hoshimiya!" panggil seseorang entah dari arah mana. Rutukan Ichigo kembali terngiang di batinnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu acaranya menonton pertandingan seru ini?! Tapi kepala Ichigo langsung menengok ke sana-sini untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kak Hoshimiya, di sini!" seru orang itu lagi. Baru dapat Ichigo sadari sosok yang memanggilnya adalah adik kelasnya, Akari Oozora.

Sebagai tim _official_ _dojo_ nya, Ichigo menghampiri atlit _karate_ itu dengan penuh perjuangan—karena padatnya jumlah pengunjung yang berada di gor pertandingan.

"Ada apa, Akari?" tanya Ichigo _to the point_.

"Kita—semua atlit _Dojo_ Shibuki— akan melaksanakan pemanasan dan latihan ringan di luar gor sambil menunggu giliran bertanding, Kak Hoshimiya mau ikut?" jelas Akari yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ajakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung menyanggupi ajakan adik kelasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak, ia kan seorang _official_ di _dojo_ , orang yang siap membantu pelatih mengurusi semua atlit yang akan bertanding.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan perjuangan yang sama seperti Ichigo sebelumnya, karena di gor ini makin siang makin banyak berdatangan pengunjung. Setelah melewati perjalanan yang merepotkan itu, dua gadis dari _Dojo_ Shibuki sudah berada di lapangan yang berada di pinggir gedung gor. Suasananya lebih lengang daripada di dalam bangunan besar itu, membuat Ichigo bernafas lega. Dan ternyata semua anggota sudah berkumpul di lapangan, Ichigo jadi merasa dirinya yang paling terlambat datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat." seru Ichigo pada semuanya dengan sedikit meringis sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Tidak apa, kami juga baru sampai, kok." seru gadis berambut semerah darah—Juri Kurebayashi— dengan senyum yang diusahakan untuk menenangkan Ichigo. Disetujui oleh anggota lain dengan anggukan ringan mereka.

Dan Ichigo merasa tenang karenanya. Ia pun mulai memandangi satu persatu anggota _dojo_ nya dan mengabsen dalam hati. Ada banyak anggota, namun sepertinya hanya dia yang menjabat sebagai _official_ di sini. " _Official_ yang lain ke mana?" Ichigo menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kak Shibuki dan Kak Kiriya sedang sibuk mengurusi konsumsi." jawab gadis yang lebih muda dari Ichigo, dia akrab dipanggil Hinaki.

"Kalau Naoto?" rasa penasaran Ichigo belum terpenuhi oleh jawaban barusan.

Semua anggota diam, tidak ada yang menanggapi. Mereka hanya saling menatap teman di sampingnya lalu mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo menghela nafas capek.

 _Bisa-bisanya dia berkeliaran di keadaan seperti saat ini!_ Ichigo menggerutui sosok kekasihnya dalam hati. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja jika ia menggerutu tapi pria yang disebut Naoto itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekarang.

"Ya sudah, kalian pemanasan dulu saja..."

"Baik!" seru mereka semua serempak dan mulai membuat formasi lingkaran sebelum memulai pemanasan. Dirasa sudah pas, mereka pun memulai pemanasan.

Ichigo pun menepi dari mereka, ia duduk di tanah dekat tanaman yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Matanya memerhatikan adik kelasnya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan begitu semangat. Mereka semua memang adik kelasnya di sekolah. Namun di _dojo_ , ada sebagian dari mereka yang berada satu tingkat di atas kedudukan Ichigo. Misalnya adik kelasnya yang tadi menyerunya, Akari, dia atlit _karate_ bersabuk cokelat. Berada satu tingkat di atas Ichigo yang masih sabuk biru. Dan juga Juri Kurebayashi yang setingkat dengan Akari.

Melihat semangat para adik kelas yang sedang pemanasan membuat Ichigo merindukan saat-saat seperti mereka, saat-saat menghadapi pertandingan karate. Ichigo tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo yang sudah di bangku kelas 12 dilarang mengikuti pertandingan ini karena akan mengganggu belajarnya untuk persiapan ujian nanti. Walaupun tidak bisa menjadi atlit, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi _official_ di _dojo_ nya bersama Aoi, Ran dan Naoto—ehem, kekasihnya.

Pemanasannya sudah selesai, dan mereka kini mulai latihan berpasangan—untuk melatih kemampuan bertarung mereka. Dan Ichigo masih diam terduduk di tempatnya. Ia tidak terlalu dibutuhkan saat ini karena lumayan banyak _karateka_ yang berada di sabuk cokelat, pikirnya. Namun bukan berarti Ichigo diam sepenuhnya, sesekali ia mengarahkan para adik kelas. Entah itu bentuk dari pukulan, tendangan atau tangkisan—apapun itu jika terdapat kesalahan dari gerakan mereka.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih pada Akari yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sumire. Awalnya ia biasa saja melihat mereka berbincang, belum melakukan gerakan apapun seperti anggota lain. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan perbincangan Akari dan Sumire. Perbincangan mereka begitu lama, dan terlihat wajah Sumire yang kebingungan. Melihat keanehan itu, Ichigo menghampiri dua adik kelasnya.

"Kalian belum mulai latihan?" tanya Ichigo ramah pada kedua gadis yang lebih muda darinya. "Su-Sudah, Kak." cicit Sumire dengan suara yang rendah.

Ichigo menatap Akari dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya, meminta penjelasan dari si gadis berambut _orange_ kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah mengajarinya untuk mempraktikkan teknik _sliding_ pada musuh," jelas Akari. "tapi Sumire belum bisa juga." ujarnya lagi sambil menatap ke arah Sumire dengan kedua alis yang tertekuk.

Ichigo melihat Sumire yang menunduk karena tatapan Akari. Seperti malu, atau takut, atau mungkin gabungan dari keduanya. Ichigo juga mengerti dengan keadaan Sumire yang belum bisa menguasai teknik menggeser kaki lawan secara paksa dengan kakinya sehingga keseimbangan lawan goyah. Itu teknik yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan Sumire yang diketahui masih mengenakan sabuk hijau.

Tangan Ichigo beranjak memegang bahu Akari dan berkata, "Tidak usah diajarkan, lagi pula Sumire masih sabuk hijau—dua tingkat di bawah dari sabukmu." Ichigo tersenyum lembut pada Akari.

"Tapi teknik itu kan gampang dipelajari!" sahut Akari sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Perubahan dari suaranya membuat Ichigo sedikit tersentak sehingga tangannya terangkat dari bahu Akari.

"Iya, itu gampang dipelajari untuk _karateka_ sekelasmu—yang sabuk coklat, Akari." Ichigo berusaha tetap bersuara lembut seperti sebelumnya walau dengan susah payah.

"Kurasa semua _karateka_ bisa mempelajarinya, sekalipun itu sabuk putih—sabuk terendah!" tukas Akari dengan volume yang semakin meninggi dari sebelumnya. Jelas membuat Ichigo tersentak sekaligus mencelos mendengarnya. Bahkan atlit lain yang sedang berlatih pun menghentikan pergerakan mereka setelah mendengar sentakan Akari dan perhatian semua atlit _Dojo_ Shibuki pun terpusat pada kakak dan adik kelas itu. Sumire yang diam sedari tadi pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah.

"Tapi teknik yang kau ajarkan itu memerlukan tenaga yang besar di kaki, apa kau pikir Sumire sudah cukup baik melakukannya?" Ichigo yang sedari tadi berkata lembut pun lama kelamaan bertanya dengan nada ketus jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kita semua mendapat porsi latihan yang sama, pasti dia pun bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan!" ternyata Akari masih mempertahankan tinggi suara bicaranya. Dan kali ini, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Akari adalah kemarahan.

"Tidak semua orang mempunya—"

"Argh, diam! Dasar _Official_ bodoh! Dasar _Official_ tidak berguna!" sentakkan Akari semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kalimatnya yang memotong ucapan Ichigo berhasil membuat hati Ichigo seakan tertusuk pedang yang besar nan tajam. Bukan hanya karena ucapannya disela, tapi juga karena perkataan Akari.

Sungguh sakit. Ichigo merasakan sesak di dadanya setelah dikatai seperti barusan.

Diam-diam Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya—ini upayanya setiap kali ia menahan amarah. Lalu menghela nafas ringan. Mata Ichigo menatap semua anggota yang terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan mereka. "Lanjutkan latihannya!" ujarnya tegas lalu melengos pergi dari lapangan ke arah gedung gor.

Langkah Ichigo terkesan buru-buru sehingga menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya terasa begitu panas menahan air yang berusaha menerobos kelopak matanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, air asin itu mengalir dari bola matanya tanpa bisa dikendalikan sebelum ia sampai di kursi penonton di gor. Pandangannya pun sedikit mengabur karenanya.

 _Hell_ , ia dikatai bodoh dan tidak berguna oleh adik kelasnya—oleh teman yang lebih muda darinya.

 _Memalukan_ , pikirnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan gerakan kasar sambil lanjut melangkah menuju bangku tempat ia dan teman-temannya meletakkan tas. Sesampainya di bangku penonton pun Ichigo masih menangis dalam diam, ia tidak bisa menahan air sakit hatinya barang sebentar pun untuk saat ini. Tangannya meraih botol minum dan segera ia meminum air mineral sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang, guna melegakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Untuk saat ini, hal seperti itu dapat menghentikan air matanya. Ia pun kembali menonton pertandingan _karate_ yang sedang berlangsung di _tatami_ yang berada di bawah. Sejenak ia melupakan kejadian tadi dan rasa sakit hatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang pria berambut hitam yang sebagian menutupi mata kanannya tiba-tiba duduk di samping gadis pirang tanpa persetujuan gadis itu. Ichigo yang merasakan kehadirannya pun menoleh ke samping dan matanya mendapati pemandangan sesosok kekasihnya ia cari dari tadi.

"Kau ke mana saja, sih, Nao- _kun_!" ujar Ichigo merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tadi mencari pelatih untuk meminta ini." balas Naoto sembari mengangkat selembaran putih—entah apa isinya— di tangannya. Mata Naoto melebar saat ia melihat kedua mata kekasihnya itu. Bukan, bukan karena pupil Ichigo yang berwarna merah, melainkan karena mata Ichigo terlihat sembap. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naoto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Yang ditatap seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin pulang." jawab Ichigo dengan nada yang rendah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naoto lagi mendesak. Naoto tahu jika jawaban barusan bohong.

"Aku ingin pulang..." ulang Ichigo, namun dengan nada lemah yang terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Dan, ya, ditanya seperti itu membuat Ichigo mengingat kejadian tadi, mengingat sakit hatinya. Membuatnya kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Naoto yang melihat Ichigo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata itu terlihat panik sekaligus khawatir. Sudah ia duga jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naoto kembali dengan nada mengintrogasi. Ichigo diam tak menjawab. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Naoto mendesak lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar gusar. Jelas Naoto merasa marah. Marah pada orang yang berani membuat kekasihnya menangis. Ichigo lagi-lagi tak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih mengeluarkan tetesan air mata, walau begitu ia tidak terisak.

Naoto menghela nafas jengkel. Ia menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala gadis yang resmi menjadi pacarnya tahun lalu. Ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Ichigo sekarang. Lebih baik membuat Ichigo merasa tenang terlebih dahulu, urusan pelakunya belakangan. Dan Naoto bersumpah akan membuat si pelaku lebih menderita dari yang dirasakan Ichigo sekarang.

"Ya sudah," suara Naoto melembut, tangannya meraih pundak Ichigo dan mendorong badan Ichigo untuk bersandar padanya. Ichigo hanya menurut, ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Naoto. Sandaran paling nyaman ketika ia bersedih. Dan ia merasa jauh lebih tenang karena perlakuan Naoto saat ini. Air matanya pun tidak lagi membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya lain kali." ucap Naoto lalu mengecup puncak kepala Ichigo dengan lembut. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan di bahu Naoto. Tangan Naoto yang memegang pundak Ichigo beralih pada surai _blonde_ Ichigo dan mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"Omong-omong," Naoto tersadar akan sesuatu. "di mana para atlit? Sebentar lagi mereka bertanding." ia bertanya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya di kepala Ichigo.

"Di lapangan, sedang latihan..." jawab Ichigo lesu, lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Biar kupanggil mereka," Naoto menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo menegakkan badan untuk tidak bersandar pada Naoto, satu-satunya pria _official_ itu bangkit dari duduknya. Seperti yang tadi ia katakan, ia akan memanggil semua atlet.

"Kau bantu Aoi dan Ran mengurusi konsumsi, mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan pelatih kita." perintahnya dengan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi menuju lapangan di luar. Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

* * *

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Matahari yang tadi dengan gagahnya menunjukkan sinar terangnya kini bersembunyi di balik cakrawala. Meskipun begitu, keadaan di dalam gor tempat terlaksananya pertandingan karate tidak serta merta menjadi gelap—karena sinar lampu dari berbagai sudut. Dan kegiatan pertandingan pun sebentar lagi menuju akhir acara—penutupan. Semua atlit kini beristirahat di bangku penonton dengan teman sedojonya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan _Dojo_ Shibuki. Mereka duduk berkumpul menunggu konsumsi yang akan dibawa oleh Ichigo, Aoi dan Ran. Sembari menunggu mereka berempat datang, Naoto selaku satu-satunya _official_ yang berada di sana kini sedang bercengkrama dengan atlit-atlit, mengoreksi bagaimana permainan atlit dari _Dojo_ Shibuki. Banyak dari mereka meraih medali emas, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mendapat medali perak dan perunggu.

"Halo, para _Honey_ ~!" sapa sang pelatih sedikit mengagetkan anggotanya yang sedang berkumpul. Naoto hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar panggilan _Honey_ dari pelatih bernama lengkap Johnny Bepp itu.

"Yahoo~!" dan tanpa disangka, _official_ yang sibuk mengurusi bagian konsumsi kini sudah berdiri di belakang pelatih mereka—dengan menjinjing plastik besar yang mengeluarkan bau masakan yang enak. Aoi lah yang menyapanya barusan. Ran dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menyapa para adik kelasnya.

Melihat tiga kakak kelasnya datang, sontak membuat para atlit bersorak ria—karena mereka telah menunggu cukup lama untuk makanan yang mereka bawa.

Namun Akari segera berdiri tegak di antara teman-temannya sebelum Ichigo, Aoi, dan Ran membagikan kotak makanan yang mereka bawa. Tatapan tegas Akari mengarah pada Ichigo, membuat yang ditatap merasakan detakan aneh di dadanya. _Mau apa lagi dia?_ Pikir Ichigo heran.

"Kak Hoshimiya," Akari bersuara, tatapan matanya yang tegas tak melunak barang sedikit pun. Semua orang yang ada di sana terdiam, bahkan pelatih pun diam sambil memerhatikan Akari.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian, kini tatapan Ichigo pun sama tegasnya dengan tatapan Akari. Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan Ichigo melunak saat iris merah itu melihat Akari yang tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku minta maaf!" teriak Akari lantang, masih dengan posisi membungkuk. Tanpa diketahui semua orang, mata Akari terpejam erat-erat. Ia sungguh takut jika kakak kelasnya tidak akan memaafkannya.

Semua orang dari _Dojo_ Shibuki—kecuali Ichigo— memandangnya heran. Suasana hening, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Berbeda dengan semua orang yang terlihat heran, Ichigo malah merasa kaget dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Namun segera ia mengendalikan dirinya, bibir Ichigo melengkung indah.

"Sumire kalah dalam pertandingannya karena ia mempraktekkan apa yang kuajarkan tadi..." ujar Akari lagi yang masih membungkuk. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Akari, matanya beralih untuk menatap si gadis ungu.

Sumire hanya tersenyum meringis ditatap Ichigo.

Dan Naoto yang mengamati mereka juga kini mulai mengerti inti permasalahan Ichigo tadi siang. _Ichigo menangis karena Akari_. Setelah menemukan kesimpulan seperti itu di pikirannya, Naoto menatap tajam adik kelas bermarga Oozora itu. "Oh, jadi kau yang membuat Ichigo menangis?" tanya Naoto dengan nada yang dingin sekali. Pertanyaan itu membuat Akari semakin tidak mau membuka kelopak matanya.

Sekarang Ichigo merasa panik melihat reaksi Naoto. Gawat jika Naoto mengamuk!

"E-Eh, tidak apa-apa, Nao- _kun_. Aku sudah memaafkannya." ucap Ichigo sambil berharap itu akan menenangkan Naoto. Tapi Naoto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo, matanya masih menatap Akari dengan tajam.

Untuk meyakinkan Naoto, Ichigo pun menghampiri Akari dan ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Akari. "Aku memaafkanmu, Akari." ucap Ichigo setulus-tulusnya. Setidaknya ini berhasil melunakkan tatapan tajam Naoto yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Akari.

Takut-takut Akari membuka kelopak matanya dan perlahan menegakkan badannya. Walaupun sudah mendengar ketulusan dari Ichigo, tetap saja ia masih merasa bersalah. Yang dilihat Akari ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya berdiri tegak adalah senyuman lembut Ichigo. Yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa Ichigo benar-benar tulus memaafkan Akari.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Akari sembari tersenyum kecil menatap kakak kelas di hadapannya.

Mereka yang sebagian mengerti dengan masalah Ichigo dan Akari masih terdiam menyaksikan, dan mereka yang tidak mengerti—pelatih, Ran, dan Aoi— sama terdiam namun dengan rasa heran. Dan kini keadaan pun hening. Serasa canggung. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka mulut—

"Sekarang saatnya makan~!" seru Aoi penuh semangat untuk menepis kecanggungan yang terjadi. Dan para atlit kembali bersorak ria karenanya. Ichigo tertawa kecil dan diam-diam berterimakasih pada Aoi karena sudah meramaikan suasana.

Hari ini, _Dojo_ Shibuki berakhir dengan acara makan bersama dalam suasana yang terlihat ramai. Dan tampaknya Akari dan Ichigo kini sudah bersikap seperti biasa, tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka setelah melewati kejadian tadi siang.

 **\- end -**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
